Hogwarts song spoofs
by RiddleNotTom
Summary: A collection of Song spoofs based on Harry Potter, please review
1. Hogwarts Never Ends

Ron had finished Hogwarts, and was training to be an Aura, as Harry rushed through the training much faster then Ron, he realised something. Hogwarts never ends! **AN:(To the tune of Bwling for Soup-Highschool never ends, I recommend playng it whilst you sing or read along)**

* * *

HEY!  
Flipendo Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Flipendo, Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

7 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
Snape being a dick  
Fred and George's tricks  
So supernatural, so immature

then you take the last year off,  
To find the deathly hallows and Voldemort's horcrux

This is the same as me being at Hogwarts,  
I thought it'd be different, Aw I guess not.

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best at playing wizard chess  
Who's got the best broom. Who just met their doom  
Who's good with spells and who's just a squib

And you're still not in the right house  
And you still love to play Quidditch  
Nothing changes but the dangers, the wizards, and the witch

Hogwarts Never Ends  
Flipendo, Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Flipendo, Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the Slytherin kids  
You'll never guess what Crabbe and Goyle did!  
Did you hear Malfoy, followed his dad  
And (Voldemort's just an anagram, I guess Tom's bad!)

And the only way to make Malfoy shut up,  
Is when Griffindor win the house cup  
Still care about your house and the broom you fly  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Hermione's the Yule Ball Queen  
Harry Potter, Captain of the duel team  
Percy's, a bore  
Malfoy, the Deatheater

I've read it all before  
The books are much better

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best at playing wizard chess  
Who's a pureblood and who's a halfblood  
(And who's calling witches dirty mudbloods)

And you still don't have the right robes  
And you love exploding snap  
(And you still shudder when someone says Voldemort, like that)

Hogwarts never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Hogwarts Never Ends

Solo

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best at playing wizard chess  
Who's got the best broom. Who just met their doom  
Who's good with spells and who's just a squib

And I still don't have the right robes  
And I still suck at Quidditch  
And I still struggle to catch that golden snitch

Hogwarts Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Hogwarts Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Hogwarts Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

* * *

**Thank you for listening/reading/singing, please review and tell me what you think, also check out my other stories, thanks!**


	2. Tom Must Hate Me

Harry just cae out of Snape's memories, he knew he had to die, and he knew, Tom must hate him **AN: Based on God Must Hate me-Simple Plan, Singing along or listening to the song whilst reading would be of great help to you**

* * *

They were, hidden by the fidilius charm  
To hide out from Voldemort  
took Dumbledore's help  
They never thought he would find them  
Got betrayed by Wormtail  
Now They're dead  
the curse was no use  
It deflected upon the one that cast it upon poor harry

I'm born to die

Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Tom must hate me  
Cursed me and my Family  
Tom must hate me  
stuck at home with the Dursleys'

He struck me down with lightning on me  
I'm missing Hogwarts, I wanna go home  
I wanna go home

Last night I had a nightmare about Tom  
Arthur's caught, now his dead  
And now my Scar is causing pain in my head  
I can't think It can't be once again

I guess there's no use  
I'm screwing up with every lesson I try Occlumency  
I'm born to die  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Tom must hate me  
Cursed me and my Family  
Tom must hate me  
listened to the prophecy

Marked his me equal accidently  
I'm missing Hogwarts, I wanna go home

So what in the world am I suppose to do?  
I never did anything to you  
So can't you find something else to do?

Tom must hate me cursed me and my family  
Tom must hate me, stuck at home with the Dursley's  
He struck me down with lightning on me  
I'm missing Hogwarts, I wanna go home

Tom must hate me  
I wanna go home  
Tom must hate me  
I wanna go home  
Tom must hate me  
I wanna go home  
Tom must hate me  
I wanna go home  
Tom must hate me  
I wanna go home

You can't save me  
Tom must kill me now

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, I hope more will come soon**


	3. Pull out my Wand

After all that happens in Harry's life, you can't blame him for being a bit jumpy with his wand? **AN: Spoof song to Lonely Islands- J*** in my pants, play along and sing, best if you know the tune**

* * *

Lock eyes on the Quidditch pitch  
Stop my search for the golden snitch  
Tale your broom, and skip the game  
No need here for glory or fame  
fly around the Gryffindor crowd  
fly up to the sky, hide behind the cloud  
neck and neck as our brooms we fly  
flying past, hear Luna's lion cry

Lower down back to the pitch  
catch a glimpse of the golden snitch  
When I look down, guess what I saw  
Flying towards me is a dementor  
And I pull out my wand

Just as I see it, I cast the Patronus Charm  
Out charged my stag  
Did Draco no harm  
Mainly his fault for the thing that he done  
And now I pull out my wand  
can't tell his friends or they'll say he's a fail  
Plus it's his fault  
the costume was stale  
He's just Slytherin  
Some would say that's a plus  
Now get back to the game

I need a few things from Diagon Alley  
Flooed myself to Knockturn Alley  
Left me alone, in Borgin and Burkes  
Surprise in my eyes it drove me berserk  
The checkout counter and I saw his face  
locked in the closet to find some space  
Never thought that I would see that boy  
But next to his father was Draco Malfoy  
they left the shop, said they were busy  
then I ran far away from knockturn alley  
And I pulled out my wand

It's perfectly normal  
Not scared of that lot  
But I pulled out my wand

and muttered Lumos  
And now here, and my wand it shone  
Because I pulled out my wand  
To be fair  
it was getting quite dark  
Plus the Lumos charm cans makes my  
magic wand spark  
Run round the corner and I see Hagrid  
One more thing  
Look what Malfoy just did

Last week, I saw the news  
As I recall it was horrible news  
ran out to escape them  
Looked behind I saw the Grim  
And I Pulled out my wand

Speeding down the street, think we're gonna crash  
making a getaway, making a dash  
A story reminds me of You Know Who  
And I Pull out my wand

The next day  
when Dobby turned up  
And I Pulled out my wand

look out my window and a car drives past  
And I Pull out my wands

When Voldemort came back at the end of the maze  
I Pulled out my wand

I just Saw the grim  
And I Pulled out my wand

I went to. . .  
Ok seriously you guys, can we. . . . ok?

I just pull out my wand  
Every time my scars hurting  
And when I'm having dreams  
Its like am inside him  
You say I'm a liar  
I just tell the truth you see  
I tell the truth about what  
Killed Cedric Diggory

Cuz I Pull out my wand  
I Pull out my wand, I Pull out my wand (x3))  
Yes I I Pull out my wand  
(I Pull out my wand, I Pull out my wand)


End file.
